Girls' Night Out/Transcript
[''Shadow stretches itself across two poles, making slingshot across the roof and launches Danny onto a couple of roofs until he hit a Vlad Masters billboard. ''The smoke parts to reveal a slightly bruised Danny Phantom on the billboard. ''He opened his eyes in disgust. Danny lying in the cracked hole in the billboard.]'' Danny: Ugh. Talk about urban blight! (Two hands suddenly grab him by his shirt (from off-screen) and pulls him up out of the billboard, then holds him up by the shirt. Johnny, still on his motorcycle, is riding next to Shadow, smirking in victory.) What do you want, Johnny? Cut to Johnny. Johnny: Relax, kid, relax. I'm just blowing off some steam. Me and Kitty had a spat. What do you do when you and the gloomy chick have a lovers' quarrel. Danny: What? W-We never... I-I mean we aren't... Look, Johnny, you can either go back to the Ghost Zone willingly or I can make you go. Johnny: I'm digging that tough guy act, little man. But don't worry, I'm gone. Danny: And (points at Shadow) take The Dork of Darkness with you. (Shadow growls at Danny Phantom, then puts him down.) Johnny: See ya on the flip side, kid. And thanks for the game. (Johnny and Shadow take off. Danny, in an attempt of getting payback, 'discreetly' fires ectoplasm from his finger and stings the backside of Shadow, who continues to fly off.) (Cut to Danny. In the foreground, Skulker is hiding behind a water tank, observing Danny's fight. Danny Phantom then takes off. Cut to Skulker. Skulker: My turn. Cut to Skulker looks down at the photo of his girlfriend in a pink picure frame. Ember ''McLain ''is in the center with her hands on her hips. Then, crushes it with his bare hand. [Scene change: Ghost Zone. ''We see rows of purple doors and bizarre staircases. A trio of female ghosts and a male ghost are standing on'' a floating piece of rock''. Cut to a close-up of the girl trio''l ooking down at the male ghost''. Kitty is on one side with her hands on her hips, Penelope Spectra is in the middle with her hands on her hips, and Ember McLain is on the other side crossing her arms and leaning back, her guitar hanging behind her back.'' Cut to Bertrand. He smiles nervously and blinks twice. Close-up of Kitty. Kitty: Let me get this straight, Johnny and Skulker just took off for Amity Park to blow off steam because Ember and me had a fight (gets up close) with them? Bertrand: What do expect? (To Kitty) You told Johnny that his bike wasn't as important as you were, and (to Emer) you told Skulker he was a lousy hunter. Close-up at Ember. Ember: (raises her hands) He is! He can't even find the T.V. remote. Penelope Spectra: Uhh, why didn't you go with them? Bertrand: They didn't invite me. Why else would I tell you where they went? Cut to Kitty. Kitty: Ooh! This makes me so mad! Kitty blows a blue ectoblasmic kiss towards Bertrand's face. His eyes flash red, and the kiss mark vanishes. Cut to a far-down of Bertrand. He cries out as his body turns blue with the thick aura of ghostly energy. Suddenly, his body has blue energy flowing down it in small ripples, the aura of excess energy becoming transparent; his black silhouette fades away and disappears. Cut to Ember. Ember: What was that? Cut to Kitty and Spectra. Kitty: What? You think you're the only one who can drive men away? Ember: (Sarcastically) ''Funny. So, where'd he go? '''Kitty': I don't exactly know. Spectra: And I don't exactly care. Kitty: All I do know is if he stays gone for 12 hours, he's gone for good. Unless, I do this. Kitty blows a blue ectoblasmic kiss in the air, then Bertrand reappears. Bertrand'' stands up and holds his hand up to steady his head, disoriented.'' Spectra: Drat! We've still had eleven hours and fifty nine minutes. Bertrand: Ooh, is there a twelve hour sale somewhere? Cut to Ember. Ember: Ladies, nobody walks out on us. Pucker up, Kitty, we're going to Amity Park. (All girls'' laughs.) '' '---OPENING SEQUENCE---' Title card reads "Danny Phantom in "Girls' Night Out" with the subtext "Beware the Kiss of Death" Opening credits follow. Fade to Fenton Works sign. Pan down to Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and the RV. Cut to a close-up of Jack'', wearing his fisherman clothes.'' Jack: Danny! Chop, chop, boy! We've got a busy day! Jazz: Fishing is a busy day? Jack: Ah, you betcha, baby. Floating, napping, and eating snacks out of a cooler. It's not for the weak. Danny walks out, and everyone looks over to him. Cut to Danny’s lower half, his hands on her hips. He has green sneakers and green overalls. Pan up to show the rest of him. He also has a beige hat, and holding fishing gear. Danny: It's a guy thing, Jazz. You wouldn't understand. Jazz: (Danny walks pass her) Thank goodness. Jack: I think I'll bring along the rest of my famous Flapjack Fentons. (Sticks a fork into his front pouch. Cut to a close-up of his three layer pancakes with two strands of hair sticking out from the top.) Anybody wants some more? Everyone looks disgust. Jazz: No thanks. Sam: Already ate. Tucker: Alergies. Cut to Jack taking a big bite of his pancakes. Cut to Danny getting on the seat of the RV. Cut to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walking down. Jazz is holding the Fenton Thermos. Jazz: I told Danny not to worry. If anything ghostly happens today, [Jazz flings her arms around them] we three will handle it. '' '''Sam': Uh, Jazz away we two will handle it. Like we always do. Jazz: You just can't accept that I'm apart of your ghost-fighting team, can you? Sam: Who says you apart of our team? Jazz: I rest my case. Danny the thermos Here you go, Danny. Just in case. Danny: Jazz, c'mon, I need to know that you guys can get along. Jazz: Me?! How is this my problem? Sam: Don't look at me, I'm already on the team. Jazz glowers after Sam's comment. Cut to Jack and Maddie, who is putting a hand on Jack's face. Maddie: Have fun catching the disgusting fish with Danny, sweetie. Jack: I'm just glad Danny and I finally get some... ugh a book from his front punch that reads, "Father/Son Relationships For Stupids!", and reads it "Quality bounding time with his old man." Maddie: Duh, me too, but hurry back. Jack puts two hands on Maddie's shoulders, ''so she’s leaning under him. They are kissing each other. Love hearts are flying out. ''Jack lets go so they both stand up and turn, with Maddie looking dazed. Jack: Ah, we'll see ya tonight. up a picture frame ''If ya miss me, ''the frame to Maddie just look at this. looks dully down at the photo of the Jack, trying to look hot. Maddie: Gee, thanks, hon. Jack: [Burping.] Oh, boy. Those Flapjack Fentons are yummy. Even later, bye. Right after he says this, Jack drives off. Maddie: (Raising her arms) Finally! Maddie runs off into FentonWorks. Cut to a shot of Skulker on a building. Pan left to see the ''Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle driving off. '''Skulker': Hmm, a road trip? [pulls out a blaster.] ''I love moving targets. ''down a photo of Ember We'll see who's a lousy hunter. His jetpack suddenly pops out and turns on, blasting him towards the RV. ''The photo flies away burning, half burnt away. ''Jazz turns with stopping to walk up her stoop. Jazz: I'll be right out, Ghost Getters. Sam, Tucker: Ghost Getters? Jazz: Yeah, I'd thought we needed a cool name, since we're kind of Danny's sidekicks. Cut to Tucker. Tucker: We're not really sidekicks. Pan right to Sam. Sam: And that's not a cool name. Cut to Jazz. Jazz: Just wait for me. out a chart I've made a kino chart of ghost-hunting duties for us, while Danny's away. [giggles.She opens the door goes inside. The front door to FentonWorks is slammed shut behind her.] [Cut to a weirded-out-looking Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker exchange a glance. They take off from the class in clouds of dust.] to Tucker and Sam running ing toward the camera on a blue-air and gray-ground action background, their fists moving forward and backward. Cut to the staircase. Jazz walks inside. Jazz pokes her head out into the doorway. Jazz ''stands in the darkness at the foot of the stairs, with ''light spilling in from the doorway. Jazz's shadow looming over the wall.] Jazz: Mom! Cut to a red button. Maddie presses the red button. It beeps. Cut to a panel opening up on the wall. A bunch of feton inventions on shelves pop out of it. Maddie brings out a backpack with two signal dishes. Jazz: I was going to go with Sam and Tucker, if that's okay. Maddie: Oh, sure, honey. I'll be testing out this baby all day. Jazz her invention Jazz: I'm glad you have a chance to work on your own inventions, instead of always having to fix Dad's. down her hand. What does that do? Maddie: If i'm right, a button, then waves of sound emanate from the signal dishes it'll be able to alter spectral frequencies and clompletely reverse their effects. Jazz: And if you're wrong... Maddie: ...It'll make a nice bowl for popcorn. (She and Jazz walk away) Cut to a scene of a park. Sun shine. There is a fountain and a bunch of benches around the fountain. Some of the people seen are having a good time. Scene pans right continuously to reveal more love spirit. Brittany, a woman ''with a purple crop top and a striped skirt, and Johnny 13, on his motorcycle. Three people are in the back. '' Cut to a closer look of Brittany and Johnny 13. Johnny and Brittany gaze dreamily at each other. Suddenly an ecto-blast knocks Johnny 13 off-screen. Brittany looks after him in surprise. Cut to Johnny, whose face is in the dirt. '' ''Kitty:'' offscreen'' Johnny! Johnny: Oh, boy. [Johnny's eyes go wide, then turns to find Kitty, whose hand is still glowing, Spectra, and Ember standing in the park behind him.] Cut to Johnny 13's motorcycle. Johnny jumps on it and drives off, in a hurry. Cut to Kitty, who charges after him. Cut to Spectra and Ember. Spectra: I'm liking her more and more. Cut to a view of the park. Some of the people seen are having a good time. Suddenly, come in the Johnny 13, as he drives a bolt of ecto-energy land, the people fear as Kitty passes by in a flash. Tucker and Sam walk through the Amity Park park archway. They stop and look back in surprise, Jazz appeared behind them, wearing a tactical vest. Jazz: There you are. Any signs of ect-activity, Ghost Getters. Tucker: Okay, that's gotta stop. Sam: Jazz, I know you dream of being one of Danny's sidekicks. Cut to a action background, it is blue. Jazz: Ghost Getters! Sam: Whatever. But Tucker ad I have bee doin'n this awhile and we've got it under control. You don't even have the proper equipment. You, at least, need a Specter Deflector. [Pan down to Sam’s waist where she's wearing one.] Like this. Cut to Jazz and Tucker. lifts his shirt and holds out the Specter Deflector in his hand and gives it to Jazz. She can have mine, it makes my shorts ride up. [Cut to Jazz's waist where she’s standing as she affixes it to herself. Jazz smirks in victory at Sam.] Jazz: Face it, Sam. I'm as big apart of this as you are. Sam: As big apart of what? Nothing's happening. there is a loud crash, startling Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. Jazz: Wrong! Cut to Johnny's motorcycle half destroyed and smoking. zooms out to show Jack wielding the Fenton Peeler and Maddie looking on.J ohnny' motorcycle sitting on the ground, burning away. Spectra and Ember fly by in mid-air. The camera pans right to Johnny on his back and Kitty standing over him. Kitty: So the minute we have a fight, [Cut to Kitty.] you come here to flirt with some meaningless human girls? Cut to Johnny. Johnny: Aw, babe, c'mon, y-you know you're the only meaningless girl for me. Kitty's face angers. Cut to Johnny. Johnny: Wait, that didn't come out right. Cut to Ember. She sees Dash and Kwan standing behind her. Cut to Kwan. Kwan: Woah, Ember McLain! Sweet! to himself I'm your biggest fan! (Shoves Kwan offscreen) No, to himself I'm your biggest fan. That one song, ya know, where you sing and thhe guitar's really loud. I love that song. Cut to Ember and Spectra. Ember glowers and Spectra has her hand on her chin and fixes her sunglasses. Kwan: I love it more. (Shoves Dash offscreen) Go back to listening to boy bands. Cut to Dash. Dash: 'You promised never to tell anyone that. Cut to Kwan. ''Ember and Spectra stand behind Kwan. Dash tackles Kwan offscreen. Cut to Spectra. '''Spectra: Ugh, it's unanimous, men are useless in this world, too. Cut to Spectra and Ember. Zoom out quickly to show boys gathering around the duo. Their e''yes widen''. Everyone fights in clouds of dust, leaving Spectra and Ember standing in the center, all two of them look bothered. Danny looks up to see a Skulker floating above him. ''In the air, ''Skulker holds up a hand with a weapon on top of it. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Incomplete